What?
by MrsJasperWhitlock5643
Summary: Bella's cousin Noelle stays for the summer what will happen. Alice and Jasper slipt up and Jasper falls in love with Noelle, but Noelle has a dark past only she knows about R&R REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I re-edited this chapter so it will be a lot better. Enjoy! **

* * *

I stepped out of the cab and put on my Dior sunglasses out of my Vera Bradley villager, realizing I didn't need I put them back in my purse. I was now in Forks visiting from Hollywood, California.

"Bella!", I said when I found her.

"Noelle! I'm so glad you can made you look so different." Bella said hugging me.

"You look the same." I said. Bella is not one of a beautiful girl but she's cute.

"Whatever so what about you and Nick." Bella said.

"Well, we kind of broke up." I said. Nick was someone who I did _not _want to talk about right now.

"Oh ok if you don't want to talk about fine." Bella said.

Bella is the kind of girl who never pressures you to do or say anything. That's one of the things I love about her. "So…why did you come out here?" she asked.

"Well three reasons. The first one is that I wanted to get out of Hollywood, get away from Nick, and my mom told me to do something with my life." And it was true. Even though I live in Hollywood I didn't have a life.

"Okay well let's get going. I know Charlie and Renee want to see you." Bella said.

I nodded. Forks was still rainy and dull as I remember it. When we pulled up into a 2 story house, Charlie and Renee came out.

"Oh sweetie you look darlin'." Aunt Renee said hugging me.

"You too. Um Uncle Charlie would you like some help with those?" I ask him as he struggled to bring all 5 of my big suitcases in.

"No….I...got it." He said between breaths. I chuckled.

When I got my bags unpacked I went into Bella's room.

"Hey." I said to Bella. She was readin' her worn out copy of _Wreathing Heights._

"Hey." She replied, placing her book down on her night stand.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask her.

While she was thinking, I roamed around her room. She still had that bracelet that I gave to her when we were little. It was our BCB (best cousin bracelet). I had my on my wrist.

I threw it to her and told her to put it on. She did and said, "How about we go to Edward's?" she asked me. "Who is this Edward we speak bout'?" I questioned her. She blushed.

"He is my boyfriend slash fiancé." She said proudly.

I jumped off of the bed. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU ARE GETTIN' MARRIED! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" I yelled excitedly.

She looked horrified. And she should be. She didn't even tell her best cousin in the whole wide world.

Me.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. Now tell me, what's this Edward like?" I said quickly chaning my mood.

She just busted out laughing. What? I cocked my head to the side. "What is so funny?"

"You are the most Bi-polar person I even met." She said.

"Aww thank you. I get that a lot." I said hugging her.

"Okay just let me call Edward." Bella said reaching for her purse and dialing Edward's number. It ringed several times but he never answered it.

**Jasper's POV **

"Jasper I think its time we moved on. I mean, we never hang out anymore or we never kiss, hug, ect. Don't say that we can make it Jasper cause I've already saw that we can't. I hope that we both find our real soul mates. We can be friends Jasper I already saw it." Alice said to me as we walked in the forest."Alice. Please. I love you." I said holding her hand.

Alice's face blanked out for that I knew she was having a vision. She face lit up but quickly that faded away.

"Jasper I saw that you were with your true soul mate and I was with mine. Jasper please, please promise me that you will move on. I know you will. I will too." Alice said facing me.

"Alice I will love you no matter what. If you saw that we will be with our true soul mates then so be it, but I will always love you remember that." I said staring into her topaz eyes. It was going to be hard, but I'll try for Alice's sake.

"I will I love you too Jazz." She said.

"So we are friends?" Alice asked. I smiled. "Friends."

"Great now we have pick up Bella, she wants to come over." She said as we hopped in her Porsche. We sped down the road to Bella's house. There was a different smell in her house. It smelled beautiful, like peppermint and marshmellows. Intoxicating smell. As Alice went to get Bella the beautiful smell grew larger and larger.

As Alice and Bella came out, a beautiful girl came out with them. She was probably around five five and she was pale like Bella and she had black straight and at the ends of her hair were ringlets.

She had purple low lights and the most piercing yet playful purple eyes. She had curves in all the right places, yet why was her blood calling my name?

* * *

**AN: i know this is short but the next chapter will be longer i pormise. read and review i will give you edward cause i got emmett**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-written.**_  
_

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

She came to the car and sat behind Alice. I could easliy see her in the corner of my eye.

"Hey ya'll im Noelle, Bella's first cousin." she sang. Oh her voice is sooo beautiful. Of course, Alice had to comment back.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Jasper." she said pointing to me. "Hi, so nice to meet you." I said facing her.

"Likewise." she said sticking her hand out for me to shake it. I looked at Alice and she quickly shook her head yes, so I did. It is like an electirc shock when I touch her hand. I knew she felt it to cause she smlied. She let go of it and her and Bella talked about 'the good ole days'.

**Noelle'sPOV**

As I shook his hand I knew they were vampires. I smiled as an electric shock through me. I gasped metaly. Jasper is my true mate. Wait, so Alice and Jasper broke up? Wow. Anyway me and Bella talked about the past and as we pulled up into the woods to this beautiful house, I remember what Eleazar told me. _Always be nice to the Cullen if you ever meet them._

As we enter the house I noticed that Jasper was standing far away from me for that I knew that my blood smellt intoxicating to him. A beautiful woman came to hug Bella.

Esme.

"Hello Bella I haven't seen you in over a week. And who is this?" Esme asked no one in particluar. "That is my cousin Noelle, she is staying with me this summer."Bella said. Esme came up and hugged me also.

"Hello Noelle, Im Esme, their mother." she said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said just as warmly.

"Well, come in, make yourself at home." Esme led us to the living-room. A big bulgy man was playing' a video game against a rather slim man but he was built That must be Edward and Emmett.

"Is that the best you got Edward?" Emmett asked him. Eleazar told me that Edward could read minds. I quickly put up my mental shield.

"Haha Emmett I won!" Edward shouted out of nowhere. Bella went to sit in Edwards lap and he kissed her. Awe.

_IN 1814 we took a little tri-. _It was Eleazar. "Excuse me I have to take this." I said as I ran out into the woods.

"Hello? What do you want? " I asked him.

**"Noelle have you told the Cullens' about your past?" He asked worried.**

"No and I dont plan on to. Why?" I asked him now worried.

**"Cause Carmen saw you lose control. We are coming right now." he said. **(pretend that Carmen can see the furtrue.)

"No! I can control it, I swear." I walked back to the house. The whole family was in the living-room.

"Who was that?" Bella asked. I pankiced.

"No one." I breathed. Bella knew something, but didn't push it.

"Well as you know Alice, Jasper, and I, this is Carlisle, my husband, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." Esme said pointing to each of them. I said hello.

Edward's phone started to ring.

"Hello...Okay?" Edward said. He put the phone on loud speaker. What's going on?

"**Hello people this is Tanya and I have something to say," She said. **

I stoped breathing. My heart picked up. She wouldn't, would she? Jasper looked at me confused.

**"Well as you know that Noelle this Bella's cousin." she started to say.**

"Bye-bye!" I yelled as I reached for his phone. I don't think he knew what was happening. I shut his phone off.

"Whoa, close one." I murmured. Everyone looked at me crazily.

"What?" I asked innocently? I noticed the Cullens looked at one another, like they were having a silent conversation.

"How do you know Tanya?" Carlisle asked. Okay, quick Noelle, think of something.

"Uh, I went to Alaska one year and my dad knew them." Okay, I think they will believe it. Jasper and Edward exchanged looks, but didn't say a word.

Esme, noticing my discomfort, said, "Why dear, can I fix you something to eat? Drink?" I shook my head.

"No ma'am, thank you though." I smiled. She just smiled back. Oh God, how am I going to get through the day?

* * *

**Its short but its better than the original one. ****Disregard the next chapters. I haven't done those yet:)**

**AN: is it good? short i now dangit. Review please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Bella's cousin Noelle stays with Bella and Alice and Jasper split. Edward cheats on Bella. Jasper and Noelle fall in love and Noelle knows they are vamp but no one told her.

thank you bundysarah for the review  


* * *

**Edward'sPOV**

We went back into the house and different questions ran through everyone's head.

_What the hell just happened? _Emmett

_I hope she's alright. _Esme

_What is she?_ Carlisle

_Man, Tanya a bitch _Jasper

_Oh god. _Elazar, Kate, Tanya, Irina, and Carmen.

"Well do you want to explain?" Elazar asked Noelle. She nodded.

"Well, when I was 10 my mom made me learn about history. I found that Jefferson Davis was my great great great great great great great great great-grandfather, the leader of the south durin' The Civil War. And also Robert E. Lee the commander and my uncle, died, so it was a touchy subject for me when someone talked about it," she glared at Tanya, "And well when I was 13, me and my mom went campin'. She went to get some firewood and never came back. I waited 3 weeks for her to come back and I was weak. I herd someone behind the bush and I said 'Who is over there?' and this beautiful person came out and handed me this locket and said 'When someone makes you mad real easy on a touchy subject you will kill them.' So he put it around my neck and I lived with him till I was 15. Now here is where it gets weird. I found out that he was a vampire that could time travel so he sends me to the past and Elazar happened to be there when I went to the future. He raised me till I was 19 and when the vampire came and got I had to fight in very war battle fights where were. He later abused me and since I can't die, im stuck at 19 forever I lived with Elazar I told him what happened and he told me everything I need to know and he told me about every vampire there is and knows when I found my true love." She finished. What?!?!?!

"So what are you?" I asked.

"OH. Im an 'Irish' or in other words im bi-polar. Im the only one in the world." She said.

"Interesting." Carlisle said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Bella asked. Noelle got to her knees and faced Bella.

"I wanted to but, I was scared because I didn't know how you would have reacted." Noelle said starting to cry.

"Look, I don't care if you're a monster or werewolf or what ever your still my best cousin ever." Bella said startin to cry.

"Aw thank you." and they hugged.

Just then some came into the house. "Nick…" Noelle said….

* * *

**AN: i know this is short but the next chapter will be longer i pormise. read and review i will give you edward cause i got emmett**


	4. Chapter 4

**Noelle's POV**

"Nick…" I said as my ex walked into my life once again.

"Noelle, please let me explain. I still love you." Desperate, he sounded. Psh, yeah right.

"Explain? You? Psh, there is nothing to explain. You broke my funkin heart and how can you still tell me you love me?" I said. Anger was filled up in me and I couldn't stop it. My necklace glowed.

"This," I said pointin to my necklace, "you gave me!!! You damned me into this life!! It's because of you I think that I could have a life. Well, on the contrary when I visited Bella, im pretty happy cause I have found a man to love, and I know he'll never hurt me. But you!! You a monster!!" I said.

By this time I was yellin in his face. My fist collided with his jaw, but I knew the impacted didn't hurt him.

"This was the man who hurt you?" My love asked, disgusted with him. I nodded. Suddenly Jasper had Nick in a painful position, even for a vampire.

"Did anyone ever tell you how to treat a lady?" Jasper asked twisting his arm so hard, I think his arm would have fallen off.

"You bitch," Nick said darkly, " You are a funkin whore who was a…." he didn't get to finish because my fist was on his jaw.

"You are a funkin man whore." I simply said. I didn't know what he said because Jasper finished him off and now he was bye bye.

"Noelle…"Jasper said. I ran up to him and kissed him passionately

"I…love…you" I said between kisses.

"I love you too."

Two weeks have gone by and me and Jasper's bond was wonderful. We were on our bed makin love. This often happened. Right now we were tied with Rosalie and Emmett. We made this bet to see which couple could do it more. The winner got the last placers cars and a getaway to Hawaii.

The next morin, Bella and I spelt over, I was awoken by Jasper and Emmett talkin in the hallway. Since Im a Irish I could easily make out what they were sayin.

"When are you goin to do it?" I herd Emmett ask him

"I have no idea, but soon, real soon, before she moves." Jasper replied. Before who moves?

"Well I wish you luck my good brother. Oh. And by the way, she'll probably say yes." Okay, WTF!???!! He's not cheating on me, is he? No, he loves me.

"Hey guys." I said going downstairs.

"Hey baby." Jasper said kissing me.

"Noelle, you only have one more week here." Bella said. What?

"It's been almost two months already?" I cried. Jasper's eyes widen.

"I need to go somewhere. Alice, Emmett, come on." Jasper said. They all left.

"Yeah okay." I said. Esme made Bella and I blue pancakes. And they were amazing. After we made breakfast Rosalie, Kate, Irina, and Bella dragged me upstairs and 'made me sexy' as they put it. I was in a black dress. It was sleeveless and on the left side, was a cut with little diamonds around it. I wore heels and Jasper, Alice, and Emmett came back. Jasper went straight into our room and got dressed.

"Noelle want to go out and eat?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said. We went in my corvette and came to a fancy restaurant I don't even know the name. We went inside and got a table.

"Hello, want do you want to drink?" The waitress said to Jasper, and only Jasper. He didn't pay attention to her cause he was starting at me. Haha!

"Water. What do you want darling?" Jasper asked.

"Sprite Hun." I said. Defeated, the waitress got our drinks.

"You look beautiful Noelle." He said.

"Your not bad yourself." I said. We laughed. We got our food and Jasper was telling me stuff while I was eating. When we were done, the place was getting crowded. Jasper did something that shocked me.

"Noelle Grace Covington, I have been in love with you since I met you. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. Will you marry me?" Jasper asked on one knee. The place got quiet.

"Jasper Hale, I would honor too. Yes!!" I said. He slipped the ring on and it was soo beautiful. Everybody cheered. He kissed me and spun me around.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you." Jasper said.


End file.
